


Thought You’d Never Ask

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Harry Potter Stories/Crossovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: comment_fic, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Word Games, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“— but if you really want, we’ll stop, so you can go to Ginny’s Quidditch match.”</p><p>“… Oh, bloody hell. Bugger the match, just don’t stop.”</p><p>“Our pleasure, love,” they said in unison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You’d Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Genius J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Thought You’d Never Ask

“— but if you really want, we’ll stop, so you can go to Ginny’s Quidditch match.”

“… Oh, bloody hell. Bugger the match, just don’t stop.”

“Our pleasure, love,” they said in unison.

Hermione let her fingers slip through Fred’s ginger hair, drawing him up against her cunt.

“No more talking now.” Even when they shagged, she was a demanding little know-it-all.

“There’s our little bossy wench now.” George had moved behind Hermione. His tongue and lips brushed over the sensitive skin of her neck as he grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling her head back against his shoulder. She gasped, and then just as quickly, moaned deeply.

“You love this, don’t you, naughty little girl?” He licked her neck as he whispered in her ear. Hermione whimpered softly. Her fingers gripped Fred’s hair almost painfully as he lapped at her, moaning against her wet mons.

“Tell me, love. Tell me what you want,” George growled against her neck. Hermione trembled against his chest; George wrapped his arms around her grabbing her breasts through her robes. “Tell my little brother what a good job he’s doing, you little minx. You like that, don’t you, ‘mione? You like the way he licks your pretty little cunt, don’t you? Tell me, love.”

She bit her lower lip, moaning softly, and shook her head. George smirked against her neck as he let his teeth graze over her, and he let his hands lazily slide up her arms to her shoulders.

“For someone who wanted this so badly, you sure don’t seem like it, love. Maybe Fred should stop.” Hermione whined softly as Fred sat back on his heels, licking his lips and grinning up at them both. “Is that what you want, ‘mione? You want him to stop?”

“Please,” she whispered. Hermione whimpered softly and shook her head while she chewed on her lower lip.

“Please what, love? Tell us what you want. Just say it and we’ll give you whatever you want.” George nibbled his way up her neck to her earlobe, biting softly.

“I know you can do it. You don’t have to pretend to be sweet, innocent Hermione with us; we know what a little minx you can be when you stop being so bloody self-conscious.” Fred reached up and cupped her breasts through her robes; Hermione sighed softly and arched her back up, pressing her breasts into his palms.

“You like it, don’t you, love?” George whispered in her ear as he let his tongue snake out and flick over her earlobe before he bit it softly. Hermione nodded slowly and moaned her agreement.

“Then say it,” he growled against her ear as he ground into her from behind, and Fred pinched her nipples tightly through her robes.

She licked her lips slowly and moaned as the continued to tease her. “Oh, bloody hell. Please, George, stop teasing me.”

“And what should I do instead, love?”

Hermione squirmed between them as Fred slowly stood; leaning into her he dipped his head to capture her earlobe between his lips. As his teeth grazed softly over her lobe he let his hand slowly move down her front, coming to rest at her upper thigh.

Hermione whimpered softly; she ached to feel his hand where his mouth had so recently been.

“Please.”

“Please what, ‘mione?”

“Touch me …”

“Where, pet? Where should we touch you?”

She bit her lower lip, hesitating for a moment.

“My… my pussy.”

“Mmmm, that’s it, love. Anywhere else?” Fred let his hand push up under her robes and into her knickers, slowly spreading her wet lips and running his finger between them, making Hermione hiss in pleasure.

“My breasts, mmm please.” George smirked against her neck and let his hands move back to her breasts, grasping them tightly and massaging them. He held them before pushing them together and up, offering them to his little brother. Fred leaned down and nipped lightly at her breasts through the coarse fabric of her robes.

“Hmm, I think this might be getting in the way, pet.” George fingered the collar of her robes before he grabbed the hem and pulled it up over her head, leaving it forgotten on the floor.

“Hmm… nothing underneath, dear? And I thought you really wanted to go to Ginny’s match today.” Hermione grinned and pressed her hips back against George as Fred’s fingers dipped in and out of her.

“Well, I had planned on something after the match originally.”

“You have such a nice cunt, love.” Fred bent again and captured a rosy nipple between his lips and sucked softly as his thumb slowly circled her clit. Hermione brought her hands up to wind through his ginger hair once more holding him to her breast.

“George, please …”

“Please what, love?”

“Gods, you know what, George.”

“You’re right, but I want to hear you say it. You’ve no idea what it does to me, ‘mione. Hearing you talk like that, knowing you only do it for us. No one would ever suspect sweet innocent Hermione of being a naughty little tart behind closed doors. Say it, love.” He groaned against her neck as she rocked her hips back against him.

Hermione blushed, though George couldn’t see her. She leaned her head back against his broad shoulder and brushed her lips over his neck.

“Fuck me, please, George. I want to feel you inside of me. Gods, please.” She moaned when Fred pinched her clit. “Mmm, you too, Fred. Please, I want you both inside of me. I can’t stand this teasing much longer.”

With that, George grasped her rump in his hands, rubbing himself against her, as Fred fumbled with his trousers, pushing them down as quickly as he could. Fred leaned into her chest as he kicked off his trousers and shorts. George soon followed behind his brother, and they both ground their hips into Hermione.

She whimpered and moaned as they continued to tease her. Fred let the head of his cock rub up between her legs, along her wet cunt; as George pressed himself against her rump.

“Oh, please …”

Slowly Fred changed his angle so the head of his cock pushed up into her entrance. Hermione hissed and clawed at his back as he slowly pushed himself deeper into her. At that same moment, George was fisting his burgeoning erection and pressing the head against her puckered hole.

Hermione groaned as she was assaulted from both sides, slowly being filled by both of her boys. She leaned back into George and clung to Fred’s back as they started moving within her. Soon, they fell into their well-practiced rhythm: George pushing when Fred pulled out, and Fred moving in when George moved back.

Fred dipped his head and caught one of her nipples between his teeth again, moaning against her chest as she began to rock her hips against them both. She would push back against George, then forward against Fred.

Hermione’s legs started shaking as the boys filled her cunt again and again. George wrapped his arms around her again, cupping her breasts and lifting them to Fred once more to keep her standing while his cock moved in and out of her tight rear.

“Oh, please, Fred… George, cum… deep inside of me… gods please … fill my cunt.” She spoke in deep shuddering breaths as she writhed between them. They both felt her body start to tense and knew she was nearing the edge.

George fisted his hand in her wild hair and tilted her neck. He pressed his lips against her smooth skin, licking and nipping softly as he began moving his hips faster against her. Fred continued switching back and forth between her tight nipples, sucking and biting as he moved his hips to match the motions of his brother.

Hermione arched her back and cried out suddenly as she let herself go. She writhed between them as she began to cum hard. Her rump and pussy clenched and released around the boys, almost begging for them to find release with her. And soon they did, acquiescing to the silent demands of her body. George was first, arching his hips of and driving himself deeply into her warmth; Fred followed soon after, crying out against her breast.

Slowly the boys lowered her to the floor, remaining inside of her as they did. George nuzzled up into her hair, smelling her sweet perfume, while Fred pressed his lips to hers.

“We thought you’d —”

“— Never ask, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated... :)


End file.
